Kingsley Oberos
Kingsley Oberos is a character belonging to A Wikia contributor 121.208.115.13, who wishes to be known as Cookie. Kingsley's parents are King Oberon and Queen Titania from a Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. Character Personality Kingsley is almost the polar opposite of his sister, even if they do get along fairly well. He does have the tell-tale short, hot temper of a fairy and a tendency to argue for no reason, but that isn't a well-known fact about him. He barely talks to anyone besides CC, who is more than obviously his BFFA. He does talk to Queenie too, but that's more of a brother-sister thing. For all the world, Kingsley is an adorable dork, a good boy. A subject for the more popular girls to giggle about, which makes him blush in the cutest way. A cutesy nerd, making him a good friend of Dexter Charming, who is probably his only other good friend. Kingsley is shy with a misnorm. There's nothing kingly about him. He's unconfident and even if he is handsome, it's nothing to brag about. On that note, Kingsley isn't sure on how bragging works. He's so modest that he could probably introduce himself like this and think it suits him perfectly: "Hi. I'm Kingsley and I'm nothing special so please direct your attention to Daring Charming because he's way more interesting and likely to amuse you." He's sort of Queenie or CC's cute little shadow. He follows them around, seeking refuge behind their strong frames, just in case the meaner princesses think that he's a new item to bully. In his head, Kingsley likes to pretend he's their bodyguard, but his subconscious knows that not at all true. The tallest tale told in the history of Forever After, and that's pretty huge seeing as some of the tales are pretty tall. Like Queenie, he does have a hidden side. One that comes out in his more desperate moments, a final option he hopes he doesn't have to resort to, but he does anyway. If there's no Queenie to hide behind and he gets annoyed, then watch out, because he's even more strong-headed and fiery than his older twin sister. He has a tongue of cold fire and absolutely no patience. He becomes a different person altogether when he's in a bad mood. When you get to know him, Kingsley displays similar traits to Queenie in the same situation. Kingsley has no end of things to talk about and is a great listener. He likes reading and drawing especially, but he doesn't normally express this because he thinks people will think of him as a sissy. Queenie sometimes encourages him to embrace his hobbies, but she normally encourages him a bit too much, scaring him. It's really easy to tell when Kingsley 'likes' a girl. He'll blush around her and act really super duper triple nice to her. He will offer to carry her books, uncharacteristically chuckle at the bad jokes she makes, agree with everything she says, etc. However, he'll only tell Queenie, CC and maybe his diary if he feels like no one is planning on reading it. Kingsley feels like he is constantly being pressured to act like his more confident sister. It's always "Queenie's so this" and "Queenie's so that". What about Kingsley? He thinks that being a twin means that you have to be exactly like your twin, but he can't live up to these high expectations. It's just not him. Appearance Kingsley and Queenie are almost identical, aside from the obvious differences that come with being a specific gender. They way they act do somewhat affect how they appear to people. Kingsley is a shortie, only five foot one. He looks adorable, helped by his personality. His messy cinnamon red hair with lots of ginger and bloodred high and lowlights, reaching his collar, often flops into his huge ivy green eyes. He looks really wimpy and small, probably 'cause of his lack of exercise. Like Queenie, Kingsley has coffee freckles that are scattered across the bridge of his nose, making him look even cuter. The freckles really stand out from his light skin, which is more white than cream because he doesn't get out much. He has the same wings as his sister, which, like Queenie, he can retract at will. A Midsummer Night's Dream How the Story Goes I suppose I can't live up to the great Shakespeare, so just Google it. I've only read the Edith Nesbit version 'cause I heard Shakespeare says some dirty things in his romances. How does Kingsley come into it? Queenie and Kingsley are the children of King Oberon and Queen Titiana. That's basically it. Relationships Family As mentioned above, their parents are King Oberon and Queen Titiana. And of course, Kingsley and Queenie are siblings. Titania and Oberon constantly fight, but they never let it affect their children. It's sort of a love/hate relationship, but it works. Friends CC Pepper CC is Kingsley's best friend. She is like a second sister to him. They could be conjoined at the hip and all of Ever After would go about their way. They spend just about every single moment together. However, Kingsley and CC do seem to be drifting apart somewhat. Queenie and CC seem to be getting along better than Kingsley and CC. Dexter Charming Dex is a good friend of the twins. Unlike the other princes, Dexter Charming doesn't win any prizes for his obnoxiousness or showing off abilities. He gets along very well with Kingsley especially. Dex does seem to slightly annoy Queenie's subconscious, spending more time with her precious brother than she'd like him to. But her conscious likes him all the same. More TBA Pet Kingsley received his pet during the animal call session. Kingsley called a monarch butterfly, whose lifespan was magically lengthened, (and laughed at by his fellow princes) and named her Empress. Romance Kingsley has a flaming crush on Magi Smierc, who is owned by Rubi. Queenie hates Magi but accepts her anyway, though coldly. CC had secretly like Kingsley and he likewise for some time before Magi came along, but the connection between CC and Kingsley is pretty platonic now, even if she does occasionally give Kingsley a hug and a kiss on the cheek which she does partly because she does and partly to annoy the hell out of Magi. Kingsley, blissfully unaware of this, returns the gestures and later reassures his girlfriend that he and CC are not together.'' '' Enemies Hehe, TBA, I guess? Outfits Basic Kingsley's normally wears his light green shirt with a darker green jacket on top. The jacket's torso and cuffs are white and the sleeves are green, eversing the colours for the generic varsity/letterman jacket. He wears a faded pair of denim jeans and green converse high-tops. His outfit is a lot less fairy-like than his sister's. He also has a large crown, studded with emeralds, but it's a bit too big and sometimes falls over his eyes. Other than that, he also has a special gossamer bracelet with green beads that Queenie made for him when they were barely Nursery Rhymes. Trivia *thank you to CeriseKitty3030 who helped with the names *love-in-idleness is a flower mentioned in their story *their starsign is Gemini *they belong to Cookie *Kingsley will grow up to marry Magi and they will have a daughter called Grisma Oberos-Smierc Quotes TBA Gallery Category:Rebels Category:A Midsummer Night's Dream Category:Characters Category:Males